Fix You
by In A Rush
Summary: Based on Season 4 Episode 2
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I know it's been a while since I have contributed to this part of fan fiction, but now that Rush is on our screens, I'm finding my motivation.**

**I promise I will start updating my other fics soon.**

**This is based on the second episode of Season 4.**

**Hopefully you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Rush.**

…**.**

"Shannon, where are you?" Charlie whispers into coms.

"I lost her." Shannon says after putting her earpiece in.

"Repeat." Charlie says.

"I lost her, she escaped." Shannon says heading towards base, knowing she'll be in trouble.

"What do you mean you lost her, how do you lose a pregnant woman?" Charlie asks.

"It's a long story Charlie; I'll meet you back at base." She says before taking her earpiece out again.

"Guy's, they're leaving." Stella says.

"Crap." Charlie says throwing his fist through the air.

….

"Lawson, what's been going on with Shannon?" Charlie asks bluntly infront of the team.

"I have no idea." Lawson says hiding the worry that may appear in his voice.

"So there hasn't been anything serious happen between you that may affect her performance at work?"

"Nothing really springs to mind, nothing that would cause this to happen." He answers.

"Anyone else know what's going on with Shannon?" Charlie asks the team.

"Nope." They all replied.

"Stella?" Charlie asks, seeing as they had been working together on dealing with Lexi beforehand.

"Nothing that I'm aware of, she just seems a bit withdrawn, which is sort of unlike Shannon, but I didn't think anything of it." Stella says.

"She definitely hasn't been a talkative one as of late." Christian says.

"Or fiery." Josh says.

"I think she has been withdrawing from everyone." Lawson says, surprised that she had been doing the same with others in the team and knowing it wasn't to do with him mentioning the house.

"Alright, pack up and we will head back to base, I need to call Kerry." Charlie says walking out.

"She's in trouble, isn't she?" Stella mumbles to Josh.

"I don't know Stella." He mutters back as they pack up the cams.

"Do you think she has gotten caught up in this shit?" she mutters.

"Shannon, I doubt it, she's pretty much by the book, never really a toe out of line, I'd say there is more to this then we know about, and I'm going to make sure we get to the bottom of it." He says while zipping up the bag before picking it up and heading out.

….

Hearing three cars pulling up at base, Shannon prepares herself for the storm that is about to erupt, as she knows Kerry has been informed and that last car door that was slammed would be her.

Standing near the offices, Shannon stands there with her arms crossed against her stomach.

"So what happened exactly Shannon?" Kerry asks, as she walks up to her, followed by Lawson and Charlie.

"Well, I had a red light, so we were sitting there waiting, then all of a sudden she jumps out of the car, hops into the one, two cars in front of me, and before I could catch her, they sped off and I got back into the car and I had lost them." Shannon replies with a story she thought would be believable.

"Now you and I both know that's not the real story, so how about you give me the real one." Kerry says, unimpressed with Shannon's erratic behaviour.

"That is the truth." Shannon says failingly.

"Really, then why did Leon inform us that your lapel camera and earpiece were both switched off?" Kerry asks angrily.

"Maybe there is something faulty going on with them." She replies.

"Leon ran the necessary tests on them; they are in working order, so spill." Charlie says, trying to diffuse the situation as he can see both women getting worked up.

"Sorry, no can do." Shannon says.

"You leave me no choice then, you are hereby suspended, and you are to see a counsellor to get clearance back onto the road, you just cost us in a big way Shannon, this could have given us our biggest lead yet and you blew it, the team's worried about you and how withdrawn you have become, so whatever is causing it, you need to discuss it with the counsellor." Kerry says.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry you didn't get the big lead you wanted, but I'm not sorry she managed to escape and I can't believe everyone has been talking about me behind my back." Shannon says before walking off.

"I'll go after her." Lawson says, following her out to the parking lot.

"Shannon, do you realise what you did today?" Lawson asks as he reaches her.

"Don't Lawson, just don't." She says shaking her head.

Noticing how tired she appeared to be, he knew something more serious was going on and he wanted to know why.

"Is this to do with me mentioning the house thing, is that why you have become so withdrawn?" he asked.

"No Lawson, how many times do I have to tell you, it's a great idea, I just need some me time clearly, I just got some shit to sort out." She says.

"And how about you let me in then, instead of keeping me and the rest of the team at arm's length." Lawson says placing a hand on her arm.

"I can't Lawson, it could destroy you, it could destroy us, and it could destroy the team, so just leave it please." She says before walking off.

"Kerry says you have counselling in an hour, non-negotiable." He yells out as he watches her enter base again, before following her in and seeing everyone's concerned expressions in the garage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly, thank you to all that have reviewed or sent me a review through PM, much appreciated **

**Keep a lookout for an updated old fic within the week.**

**I'm extremely ticked off with Episode 3, how come none of them are pushing Shannon for a reason for her erratic behaviour, especially her reaction to Charlie touching her (I thought that was a giveaway that something serious was up, like come on Lawson and Charlie!), Lexi worked it out but she didn't say anything and when she trashed the locker room and was holding that bag, Kerry just let it go, arghhhhhhhh, someone please help Shannon!**

**Loved the convo between Josh and Lawson about Shannon needing space, and Josh telling him that his stuffed :D **

**Loved the end though with Shannon going to see the baby, at least something good came out of a terrible situation.**

**This is using part of the end of tonight's episode.**

**Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Rush.**

…**.**

"I killed her Lawson." Shannon says.

"No, that's not true" He replies

"She would still be alive if I had got there…"

"No, Listen, listen, she wanted the money, plain and simple, she wanted the money so she refused protection, and there is nothing you could have done to change that." Lawson says while staring deeply into her eyes in an attempt to get through to her.

"Thanks." She says looking down, avoiding any contact from being initiated.

"Are you sure your still with us." He asks standing up a bit disappointed in her response and believing Josh was right about him being stuffed.

"Yeah." She says looking at him from her locker with tears welling up in her eyes.

"That's a good thing." He says before walking out, deciding she would come to him when she was ready.

….

"Jesus! You feeling better?" Kerry says out of breath as she ran to inspect the noise she heard from the Intel office.

"It's okay, I will fix it." Shannon says from her position in the middle of the bench.

"What is it, is it you and Lawson?" Kerry asks while ensuring no one else is within hearing distance.

"No." Shannon replies while looking hesitant and looks around the room before looking at Kerry.

"Look, if you want to talk, you know about anything." Kerry says taking in Shannon's appearance and noting she looked like a scared little girl the way she was sitting there.

"Thanks." She replies shortly.

"Look, this job, this job is no place for a lady, you know if you care too much, if you're going to feel too much, you're not going to survive, I spoke to your counsellor and she says your fit for work, so if you want to do this." Kerry says.

"Yes, I do!" Shannon insists.

"What's in the bag?" Kerry asks.

"Nothing." She replies.

"It can't be nothing, something is going on Shannon, and I have a feeling it's to do with the bag." Kerry says walking closer.

"Don't come any closer, it's nothing." Shannon says while sounding scared and cringes away.

"Out with it Shannon." Kerry insists as she takes note of Shannon's reaction to her advances.

"The answers are in there." Shannon says handing her the bag.

Opening it, Kerry begins to inspect the items inside it and notice it appears to be a rape kit. Pulling out the images, Kerry see's that they are of Shannon with bruising and blood over her body.

"Oh god Shannon, you were raped." Kerry says shocked.

"Yes." Shannon said.

"And you didn't tell anyone, you didn't report it?" Kerry asks in disbelief.

"No, I told the counsellor, she kind of figured it out." Shannon replies.

"Do you still have the bruises?" Kerry asks sitting down next to her.

"Yes." Shannon replies.

"Why haven't you reported it, how did it happen?" Kerry asks slowly putting her arm over Shannon's shoulder when she doesn't cringe away.

"His a cop, it happened two nights ago, the night I missed all of the calls from you guys, I went out with some old friends, one of them was a guy I worked with years ago in Special Ops, we were good friends, he was like an older brother to me, that's how it always was with us, then all of a sudden he just advanced on me when we left the club, took me to his car and, and…" She stumbles along trying not to cry.

"He raped you." Kerry says trying to keep her voice as calm as possible.

"Yeah, he was twice my body weight, and I fought him off best I could, but he had his gun on him, so I sort of gave up, I was scared I was going to die, and then when he let his guard down, I grabbed the gun out of his hand and ran off, I dropped it outside of the car and I ran as fast as I could until I got to the main road, I went to the chemist to get what I needed, got home, performed the necessary stuff for a rape kit and had a shower, I went and saw Tash and she gave me the morning after pill at the insistence of her not asking any questions about it." Shannon says.

"Why didn't you report it though?" Kerry asks.

"Because he is a cop, I'm a cop, it's embarrassing that it happened to me, I should be able to protect myself, and I felt like I brought it onto myself because I willingly went to his car with him." She replies.

"It's not your fault Shannon, you can't hold yourself responsible, you trusted someone who was meant to be your friend, who was meant to be like family to you and he took advantage of that, you put up a good fight against him, and he should have known you didn't want to go there with him because you are involved with someone else." Kerry says.

"I know, I just don't know what to do." Shannon says as she sobs into Kerry's shoulder.

"Firstly I'm going to file a rape charge against him with all of this evidence, I will get back up's before I hand it all in, and we are going to tell the team, Lawson has a right to know, you can't keep pushing them away, they won't judge you." Kerry says.

"Yeah, it's the idiots fault for what he did to you Shannon, and you're an idiot for thinking you were going to deal with this on your own, we are all here for you, and I'm going to make sure this idiot is going to pay." Josh says coming from around the corner where he had been lurking while he had eavesdropped.

"Can you call Lawson, and explain?" Shannon asks Josh.

"Yeah of course." He replies.

"I just think it will be better if it came from you and you can get him to calm down." She says.

"Sure, I'll call him now." He says pulling out his phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**As usual, thank you to all that have reviewed or sent me a review through PM, much appreciated **

**Okay, so I must apologise for not updating one of my old fics, I'm going to try really hard to meet that request and I'm crossing my fingers it will be tomorrow, it just depends on how the day goes, I am taking part in World Lymphoma Awareness Day by participating in the Zumbathon at Fed Square and Liberation, so I'm thinking that will give me my motivation as I will be on a high.**

**I'm not 100% happy with this part, but the next part should be better including Lawson and Shannon interaction.**

**Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Rush.**

…**.**

"Where is she?" Lawson asked angrily as he hopped out of his car.

"Kerry sent her home with Stella." Josh says calmly.

"So everyone knows but me, I'm her boyfriend, I should have been told first." Lawson exclaims as he follows Josh.

"Kerry was the one who heard her trashing the locker room, Stella and Charlie were here doing paperwork and I was on my way out, Christian and Leon don't know, and I'm pretty sure Stella will tell Michael when she gets a chance, he would want to know." Josh says as he takes him into the locker room where Kerry and Charlie were talking.

"So what have you guys done so far?" Lawson asks without greeting.

"Settle down Lawson." Charlie says.

"Don't tell me to settle down, I just found out my girlfriend got raped by another officer the other night and she didn't think to tell me, instead she pushes me away and keeps me at arm's length, I deserved to know." Lawson says angrily as he steps towards Charlie.

"Lawson, you have seen how rape victims can react, she had to get her head around it, she was raped by someone who was meant to be a close friend, someone who was like a brother to her, she felt ashamed and embarrassed, and we can't imagine what she is going through Lawson." Kerry says.

"Why did you send her home with Stella, she should have been sent home with me." Lawson asks Kerry.

"Calm down Lawson, do you really think going home with you is a great idea, she had counselling today and then had to discuss it with Kerry, she will have nightmares tonight and then how are you meant to comfort her when she can't handle being touched, especially by a male, you saw her reaction today to Charlie touching her on the shoulder." Josh says while placing his hand on Lawson's shoulder.

"She flinched and told me not to touch her Lawson, she knew you would be pissed off and she knows you and the team will want to deal this with your own way and get revenge, she doesn't want you guys to deal with it and get yourselves into deep shit for it, she just needs us to be there for her, to be as understanding as we can be and support her in whatever way we can, you need to control your anger around her Lawson, otherwise you'll just make things worse, that's why she left with Stella tonight, so she didn't have to see you flying off the rails." Charlie says.

"Well what's going to happen?" Lawson asks.

"Kerry's making backup copies of all evidence firstly and then we will report it, I know someone higher up that will deal with this as discreetly as possible, but she may have to face a trial against him, she will attend regular counselling sessions for it." Charlie says.

"This will be dealt with Lawson, you know I will make him pay, but please, PLEASE, DON'T do anything stupid, leave it to us to deal with, the last thing Shannon needs is for shit to hit the fan, she needs you Lawson, now more than ever." Kerry says.

"You better keep us well informed than." Lawson says looking Kerry directly into her eyes to convey how serious he was.

"We will Lawson, you just focus on being there for Shannon and let us deal with it, and that goes for you too Josh." Kerry yells out as they start to walk out.

"What's that meant to mean?" Josh asks puzzled.

"We all know how protective you can get over those close to you, and I know you see the members of this team as family, especially the two girls, and we know where that anger can get you, it gets you into serious trouble, and we can't afford that to happen right now, you can't afford for that to happen right now." Kerry says.

"Righto, I'll see you tomorrow." Josh says.

"Remember to tell Tash I need to talk to her." Kerry yells out as Josh waves a hand in the air as acknowledgement.

….

"So are you cool with staying at mine tonight?" Stella asks as she drives to Shannon's place to get some gear.

"Do I have much choice?" Shannon asks.

"Well it's my place or yours, but I figure you constantly relieving the night over and over again today, you might not want to stay at yours as it will bring up even more memories of the night." Stella says.

"I meant with having you baby sit me." Shannon says.

"Oh well, no you don't have a choice in that matter." Stella says.

"That's what I thought, I'll quickly grab my stuff then we can head to yours." Shannon says undoing her seatbelt as they pull up at her house.

"No worries, don't keep me waiting too long." Stella says as she pulls out her phone to sms Michael to organise to see him in person to fill him in.

….

After 5 minutes of smsing back and forth, Stella notices a person in the car on the opposite side of the road, a couple of metres down from her position.

Watching subtly, she notices a man sitting there and staring intently at Shannon's house.

Following his gaze, she sees that he has a direct view into Shannon's bedroom.

As she watches him, she sees a flicker of a smile grace his features before she turns her head and see's the bedroom light on.

Looking through her bag for something to use as protection, Stella grabs a can of deodorant out and then looks up and breathes a sigh of relief when she notices the curtains closed.

Seeing the grim expression on the guys face, Stella hops out of the car and walks towards his.

Standing right outside his window, she says with a fake smile plastered on her face "Enjoying the view were we, or are we disappointed that we didn't see as much as we wanted to see?"

"Shut up you whore or I'll sort you out." He says threatingly as he puts his window down by a centremetre leaving a small gap.

"I think your meant to be calling yourself the dirty whore, and how are you going to sort me out, rape me like you raped my friend?" she says.

"You need to learn to keep your nose out of other people's business." He says angrily.

"You need to learn that just because you're a police officer doesn't mean you can do as you please you piece of shit, you don't scare me, you better piss off now before I deal with you myself." She says warningly.

"Oh yeah and how do you plan to do that?" he asks with a smirk.

"Simple." She says pulling out the deodorant can and spraying it through the gap in the window.

"You fucking bitch." He yells out as he rubs his eyes.

"Now piss off before I smack you one, and if I ever see you around anywhere at all, I'll ensure your dealt with." She says walking back towards her car as he drives off.

"How come you're out of the car?" Shannon asks as she walks out to the car just as Stella is hopping in.

"I needed to stretch my legs, you were taking too long." Stella says as she sends the number plate to Kerry before starting the car again.


	4. Chapter 4

**As usual, thank you to all that have reviewed or sent me a review through PM, much appreciated **

**Spewing that Lawson was going to propose and they STILL don't know about the rape arghhhhhhhh.**

**I wanted to give a special mention to Emily. Thank you for your review and the luck for Lymphoma Awareness, it was such an awesome day, with a lot of school kids, those with cancer, disability's, illnesses and adults that turned up for the event and had a blast. Your message about your dad really touched me that morning, so sorry to hear for your loss, but was thinking of you while we had a dedication to those either in the fight or lost their fight with the disease.**

**Also Ankaz I hope you like how I wrote the proposal into this.**

**Even though I find atm that Charlie can be a real arsehole, especially when it comes to the Alpha Males, we have seen a softer side to him and he did prove to us at the end of the episode he can get along with Lawson when he tries, so I wrote him a little differently, hope you guys don't mind.**

**Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Rush.**

…**.**

"Hey Stell, when you get a minute we need to talk to you." Charlie says popping his head into the locker room before walking back out again.

"They probably want a report about how the babysitting of me went." Shannon says to her as Stella shuts her locker.

"Nah I know what it's about and trust me it's not a report on that, it's something else." Stella says before walking out.

"Am I missing something here?" Christian asks not understanding the babysitting comment as well as noticing the tension in the room more than what it had been in the past couple of days and that Shannon seemed to be ignoring Lawson completely, who was looking on the verge of broken as well as angry, leaving Christian confused.

"I'll explain in the car, you obviously haven't been told yet." Shannon says shutting the door to her locker before walking out.

"Haven't been told what yet?" Christian yells out chasing after her as they had received their car partners earlier.

"Did you see how she avoided me completely?" Lawson asks Josh.

"She ignored all of us mate, she didn't even talk to Stella that much." Josh says.

"The thing is, I was going to propose." Lawson says as he ensures no one is listening.

"You serious?" Josh asks.

"Well yeah I was, until all this space crap happened and now I find out it's because she got raped." Lawson says.

"So you're leaving then, Charlie's going to have to move one of you along, you can't have a married couple in the same unit, you know that." Josh says as he leans against his locker with his arms folded and Lawson does the same opposite him.

"Maybe I can live with that." Lawson says calmly.

"Here's to the new world order." Josh says coolly.

"Well I don't know if it's going to happen now." Lawson replies.

"Why not?" Josh asks as they start to walk out to the car.

"Because she just got raped, and how am I meant to propose to her when she won't even let me in, or get close enough to her to propose in the first place, plus if I ask her to propose now, she will think I'm doing it out of pity and obligation to prove that I'll be there for her, I can't do that, she doesn't need the extra stress on her plate right now." Lawson says as they get into TR2 and look over to see Shannon talking to Christian in the car from the passenger seat as Christian sat in the driver's seat and noticed the look of shock appear on his face.

"Maybe just let her know your there for her and that you're not going to propose now, but you will when she is ready for it, it won't hurt." Josh says watching the scene next to them and seeing Christian starting to look pissed off and making sure he kept an eye on them in case he needed to step in to calm Christian down.

"I guess." Lawson says distractedly.

….

"How was Shannon last night?" Christian asks Stella as she enters the office seeing Shannon and Christian walk down the corridor towards the cars.

"She was okay, had a few nightmares but I was able to calm her down quickly enough after the third one once she realised I wasn't going to hurt her." Stella says walking up to where Kerry was standing behind Leon.

"Does she know about this guy watching her?" Charlie asks concerned.

"Nah, I managed to make him piss off before she came back out so I didn't tell her, she doesn't need to be freaked out, and we just need to keep an eye out." She says.

"Is this the guy?" Kerry asks signalling for Leon to bring up his photo.

"Yep, even with that uniform I can tell it's him, and a couple of times she yelled out for Trent to stop it and to get off her." Stella says disgustedly.

"I'm going to go and deal with him, let him know we are onto him and he can't get to Shannon." Kerry says angrily.

"What do you know about him?" Stella asks.

"His full name and rank is Senior Sergeant Trent Riley from Special Ops, his had a couple of speeding and parking tickets, and a lot of his staff don't want to work with him due to his rudeness and arrogance but nothing else is on here, but that's not to say he hasn't done the same thing to another girl before and she didn't report it, we are just lucky Shannon did perform a rape kit on herself." Kerry says.

"Are we telling Lawson or are we keeping this from him?" Stella asks.

"You can tell him, his going to know something is going on, but he can't do anything while his on the road, plus Shannon will tell him off if she finds out and I don't think his willing enough to do that to her right now." Kerry says.

"Alright, well if that's it for now I better hop into the car with Lawson and Josh." Stella says.

"Yeah, thanks Stella, just keep an eye on those boys for me." Kerry says signalling for her to go.

"I better go to, check that Christian is dealing with it okay." Charlie says walking out to the cars as well.

….

After a day of dealing with a variety of situations, involving a tiger, being shot at, drugs being involved and all the other small bits and pieces, they were all more than relieved to head home and Shannon was starting to feel like she could begin to make progress after having her second counselling session that day and having the team aware of her rape.

Walking into the locker room's Shannon see's Lawson sitting there, staring into space.

"Weird day huh." She says simply as she opens her locker to get her clothes.

"Yeah, just a bit." He says.

"How are you?" she asks quietly.

"I don't know, I'm confused and I'm feeling different things on different levels." He says.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it, and I'm sorry I got Josh to tell you." She says looking down while holding her clothes to her chest.

"Look, I get why you got Josh to tell me, I was pretty angry which I think was understandable and to be expected, it's not every day you get told your girlfriend got raped, let alone by someone who was meant to be her friend, but I'm upset you didn't come to one of us sooner, that you kept me at arm's length, I understand why now, but I didn't back then, when you said you needed space I thought you wanted to break up with me, I was going to propose to you before I found out about the rape, but I'm not going to ask you now, you need to deal with this first." He says looking up at her and seeing her nod, seeing the tears streaming down her face and he felt his heart breaking at the sight.

"When I propose to you and trust me I will, I want to know I can trust you to come to me with anything, anything at all, that you trust me enough to do that, I love you and I can see myself spending my life with you, I'm not willing enough or stupid enough to lose you again and I'm willing to get a transfer to another squad because of the rules, so just know that I'm always going to be here for you no matter what, you've got me Shannon, and I'm not letting you push me away, I'll give you the space you need but I'm not leaving you." He says sternly.

"Thank you, I really needed to hear that." She says slowly walking to him and putting her clothes down on the bench before standing in front of him with her arms open.

Taking the hint, he stands up and opens his arms out for her to step into which she does and she hugs him tightly while sobbing into his chest. Slowly wrapping his arms around her, Lawson is relieved to feel her in his arms again and holds her tightly while vowing to himself he will do everything in his power to save her from experiencing this kind of pain and hurt again.

Pulling away, she wipes her eyes before picking up her clothes.

"Just let me get changed and I'll stay at your place, but I'm taking the couch." She says stepping back.

"No, you'll take the bed and I'll either take the couch or lay on the floor, no arguments." He says as he sees her about to open her mouth in retaliation.

Turning around, she heads towards the change rooms outside the showers.

"You can get changed here you know." He says calmly.

"I'm not ready for you to see me, and especially not with the bruises." She says before walking out.

"I'm just going to talk to Charlie, so come and get me when you're done." He yells out.

"Okay." She yells out.

….

"Kerry gone home for the day?" Lawson asks Charlie as he enters the office.

"Nah, she went to go pay Trent a visit, he wasn't rostered on until tonight, and they couldn't find him so she went to deal with him, she wouldn't let me go with her." Charlie says.

"Unfortunately I think its best she went and sorted him out on her own, she has a way of getting her point across to people, and I needed to talk to both of you, but you can fill her in." Lawson says having being filled in by Stella earlier in the day what had happened the previous night.

"Yeah shoot." Charlie says.

"I'm starting to make progress with Shannon, she is staying at mine tonight, and even though his on duty right now, I still want to sign my gun out like we agreed we would all do until we know he won't be coming near her again." Lawson says.

"No worries look after her." Charlie says handing him the book to sign out the gun while Charlie checked that it was the correct one to which Lawson was signing out in the book and then approved it, agreeing it was the right one.

"I will, and I'll let you guys know if anything happens." Lawson says.

"Cheers Lawson, have a good one." Charlie says as he watches Lawson walk out to Shannon who was waiting in the corridor, hugging herself, before turning around and walking out just a couple of steps ahead of Lawson


	5. Chapter 5

**As usual, thank you to all that have reviewed or sent me a review through PM, much appreciated **

**Glad Shannon got some payback on that arsehole with hitting him with her gun. Clever idea so she had no physical cuts or bruises on her hands afterwards, surely Stella must have some idea what happened now, surely.**

**Argh, I think the writers of Rush like to torture us and won't let the team find out until next season just to keep us waiting.**

**Anyway enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Rush.**

…**.**

"So Shannon, how have you been since I last saw you?" The counsellor asks as Shannon takes a seat.

"It's been a difficult couple of days Julie, but I believe I'm getting there." She replies while bouncing her leg up and down.

"What's made those days difficult?" she asks and notices Shannon hesitating.

"Would it help if you describe how you have been feeling in regards to a colour or object before you tell me what has happened?" She asks Shannon.

"I can't really relate it to a colour right now, I'm too confused, the team found out about it." Shannon replies looking down at her hands.

"About the rape you mean?" Julie asks confused.

"Yeah." She replies.

"How did that happen then?"

"I was angry and I was hurting, it had been a difficult day because I had seen you, then dealing with Lexie and letting her escape, then they found her and used her to try and catch these people out, she got shot in the neck, her baby survived but she didn't, so I was pissed off about everything, so I started trashing the locker room." She replies.

"Okay, and how did that make you feel?" Julie asks.

"Good I suppose to let some of it out." She replies.

"Then what happened after that?"

"My boss came running in, Kerry, to inspect what was going on and she found me sitting there holding my makeup bag in the middle of all the mess." Shannon says.

"What was in the makeup bag?" Julie asks while watching Shannon for changes in her reactions and moods.

After not receiving and answer, she tries another method and says "I guess it wasn't making up then."

"No, it was an improvised evidence kit from that night; it had skin samples from underneath my nails from when I scratched me, photos of my injuries, that kind of stuff." Shannon says.

"Then what led to your boss finding out what happened?" The counsellor asks calmly, allowing Shannon to take her time as she knew it was difficult for her to discuss as she didn't want anyone to find out.

"She had sussed out something major had happen to cause such a dramatic change in my attitude and behaviour on and off the job, and having seen what happened after the room had gotten trashed and how frightened I was of her approaching me, she nagged about the bag so I eventually gave it to her." Shannon replies.

"And I'm guessing she went through it and discovered what had happened to you." Julie says softly.

Starting to tear up, Shannon nods her head and says "She had a chat with me and pretty much told me to stop blaming myself, that it wasn't like I had asked to be raped, she offered me a shoulder to cry on and someone to talk to as well as her full support and now she is determined to make him pay for what he did to me."

"How did the rest of the team find out, and how did they react?" she asks while leaning forward in her seat.

" Josh overheard our conversation and he was pissed off, they were all pissed off and shocked but all of them have been really supportive of me, even Charlie, they all found out from one or the other, I really don't know, but Stella was there that night so I went home with her after she had been told what had happened to me and Josh called Lawson for me as I couldn't handle telling him myself and seeing his range of emotions come out all in the space of 60 seconds." Shannon says while wiping her eyes as subtly as she could.

"Have you spoken to Lawson since?" Julie asks.

Nodding her head, Shannon begins to discuss what had been said and done between her and Lawson.

….

"Kerry, did you end up dealing with him?" Lawson asks.

"No, he was tied up in another job at the time, so I have arranged for a time outside of his hours to have a little 'meeting' which his boss has notified him of, but they don't know what it's about." she says.

"Let me know how it goes." Lawson says as he turns to head back out of the Intel office to go and get ready for his shift.

"How was she last night Lawson?" Kerry asks.

Turning around her says "For someone who has been through what she went through, she seemed to do okay last night, she had some nightmares and obviously flinched at sudden movements but it was like I got a glimpse of the old Shannon last night, so I'm happy with that." Lawson says as he walks out.

….

Having had an uneventful shift that day that only involved two minor domestics and a couple of traffic violations, Lawson was more than looking forward to having some pizza and beer in front of the TV, looking forward to his day off the next day.

Changing into his civvies along with the rest of the team, his face lights up as he sees Shannon enter the locker room already dressed but having waited for the team's shift to finish.

Standing next to Lawson at his locker, Shannon gives a quick hello to the rest of the team before turning her attention to Lawson.

"What are your plans for tonight?" Shannon asks.

"Just chilling in front of the TV with a couple of beers and pizza, what have you got planned?" he asks her while grabbing his stuff out of his locker and shutting it before leaning on the locker and looking at her.

"Nothing, I was thinking maybe I could come around for some company, and maybe a little chat about my counselling session depending on how I feel." Shannon says while slowly picking up his free hand and holding it lightly in hers.

"Sounds like a good idea, let me quickly see Charlie and then we can go." Lawson says.

"Okay, I'll wait for you here then." She says slowly letting go of his hand.


End file.
